Wireless power transfer systems operate over a wide range of coupling factors k, load conditions, and environmental conditions. Variations in these parameters affect the efficiencies of wireless power transfer systems. Wireless power transfer systems can include impedance matching networks to improve power transfer capability and efficiency. Obtaining good performance in a wireless power transfer system over such a wide range of conditions is challenging for traditional impedance matching networks.